general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 26
Lindsey was knelling in front of Steven's grave, even though they didn't get his body, he was still given a grave felt like a show of respect if anything. She had her hands in a praying position, as she mumbled improvised prayers to herself "Praying?" Robert asked from behind. Lindsey looked at him. "Oh, yeah. I don't know I was never big on the religion thing, my parents wanted me to, but it never was for me. But...if there is a heaven, I hope Steven is up there." Robert nodded. "He was a good guy, I should have protected him...I should have done a lot of things." "We all could have helped him, don't put it all on you. I could have helped him, but instead I was on my knees crying like a sad little girl." "It's natural, Lindsey." "Not for me. I'm usually not like that, I never was a crier, daddy always called me 'tough as nails.' But seeing Chris do that stuff, to you and Aaron...Steven, it broke me. I couldn't handle it." Robert looked at the two stumps on his hand where his fingers used to be, he sighed sadly. "Well, we're still alive and he's dead, that's all that matters. Nothing is going to happen." "You don't know that." "I won't let anything else happen, Lindsey. I promise," he said putting his hand to her face affectionately. Lindsey turned away. "You can't promise that. I have a bad feeling, Robert. After what happened they'll never let us get away with it." Lindsey looked into his eyes. "It's gonna be a war." ---- Behind the school Caitlin was collecting water into a pale, along with Sidney. "So what do you usually do around here?" Sidney asked. "Anything and everything really, some days I'm on guard duty other days I'm doing boring shit like this." "You weren't always with these people, right?" No I wasn't, I was always here, was a student here. Never even got out to see my home, my parents, my cat. I was stuck here with some assholes. The others came and got rid of said assholes." A bitter formed on Caitlin's face. "But not before one of those assholes raped and killed Sasha." "Sasha?" "Oh, right sorry. She was my girlfriend, she was a good person didn't deserve to have her fucking head cut off by that monster." Sidney put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." "It feels like it was a long time ago. Honestly, I've kind of forgotten her. Sounds horrible I know, but that's just the way it is I guess." Sidney put her hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "It's not horrible, it's natural. People just move on faster now, after my boyfriend died I only cried for about a week and then I just kind of forgot about him." Caitlin sighed. "At least I'm not the only." Sidney grabbed her hand. "This may sound weird, but I like you, Caitlin. You seem lonely, I've never been with a girl before, but I'm willing to try. Maybe it could help." Caitlin blushed and looked away from Sidney's almost hypnotic blue eyes. "You seem nice and I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking for anyone right now, sorry." Sidney smiled. "That's okay, I'm here if you need me though." Caitlin returned her smile. "I'll keep that in mind." ---- Elsewhere in one of the guard towers, Shelby was loading magazine's with bullets. Jorge, Trevor and Mike talked by the window, Jorge was keeping keen eyes on the surrounding forest. "I really don't think we have to worry," Mike said. "I'm no genius, but if I had to guess those people are not coming." "They could just be preparing for an attack," Jorge responded. "I have to agree with Jorge here, those guys could strike any day," said Trevor. "Look all I'm saying and from what I've heard is those people out number and out gun us. They could steam roll us if they wanted to and it's been a week without so much as a gunshot. I think we're worrying over nothing," said Mike. "Or, they're trying to give us a false sense of security," Jorge responded. "It's always a possibility, Mike. I'd rather be prepared then sorry." "I don't know maybe you two are right. I just don't want people getting worked up." "We might have to work them up, we can't give people a sense of security when there isn't one, those Evergreen nuts are fucking crazy after what they did. I want to be ready for anything." Shelby approched, still loading a few rounds into an assault rifle clip. "I agree with Jorge, we need to take all the precautions we can." "We will, first thing I want to get everyone on gun training I think everyone should be able to shoot a rifle." "Even Rachel and Emily?" "Yes even them." "You can't be serious, it took forever for Vince to let Rachel shoot a handgun let alone a rifle. And you know how Aaron is with Emily." Shelby said. "Quite frankly I don't give a rats ass what they think, we have to do this. I want everyone to be ready and handguns ain't going to cover a war, especially when the opposition is packing automatics. Rachel's a tough kid I'm sure she can handle a little .22, same with Emily." "So you want to force them to do it?" Jorge sighed. "Come on, Mike you know I didn't mean it like that." "Do I? Tension is high these days maybe you did mean it like that." Jorge clenched his fist clearly trying to hold in his anger. "Look, I just want everyone to be safe. I won't force it, but I'm gonna try to talk them into it. Alright?" Mike rubbed his head and sighed. "Yeah that works, I guess." "Good. Shelby let's finish with these clips, then we should all get some shut eye," Jorge said. ---- Robert and Vince were talking at the main gate, watching the surrounding area, Tyler approched the pair alone. "Hey, guys." Both men turned. "What can we do for you, Tyler?" Robert asked. Tyler took off his cap and rubbed the back of his head, his good eye was still black from Jorge's beating. "I don't know, just wanted to apologize for everything." "No sense in apologizing now, what's done is done. You said those people will come for us no matter what?" Tyler put his cap back on and adjusted his eye patch. "Yeah. I was with the Marshall's from the very start, Sam Marshall was the first leader, he set the ground work for Evergreen, after he died Chris continued it. People looked up to those men, they'll want revenge especially his brother, James." Robert put his face in his hands. "I fucked up. If I didn't kill Chris none of this would be happening. I may have screwed us all." Vince patted Robert's shoulder. "Don't be like that, those crazy assholes would probably be gunning for us either way, you know he wanted the school." "I don't know, Vince. I can't help but think I've made things worse." "Trust me, you didn't. You may have made things easier, I hated the bastard, but Chris was a good leader, odds are James isn't, he'll be driven by anger, won't think things through. And his henchmen are just blind followers. Cicero may talk a big game, but in the end he was always the Marshall family's bitch, same with the rest of them. If he attacks, he'll be leading them to death." "You seem confident in that, are you sure we can fight them off?" Vince asked. Before Tyler was able to answer, Robert aimed his handgun at a figure approaching. "Not one more step!" He commanded the tall red headed man. Vince recognized him, one of the Evergreen soldiers, he pulled out his pistol as well and aimed it at the man. The man stopped and held his hands up. "Look give me a minute to explain," he said calmly. "Just turn around and go back now, or we'll shoot." Robert said. Tyler approched the fence. "Better start explaining fast, Richard I won't cover you this time." Richard took a breath. "I just wanted to give you people a fair warning, I'm not like those other assholes okay now listen." Robert and Vince shared a look. "We are, now say what you need to say," Vince said. "James Marshall, he's coming I don't know if you people thought you were safe, but you aren't. He's gunning for this place. If I were you I'd pack up and leave as soon as you can. This place is worth none of your lives." Robert scoffed. "Like we'll believe anything you say, for all we know you could be some kind of spy." "Believe what you want to believe I just came here to warn you. I'm not sure when he's coming could be tonight, could be a week. All I know is he's coming and he wants all of you dead." "We're not giving this place up, if he wants it, he's going to have to force us out." Robert responded angrily. Richard shrugged. "Suit yourself, just thought you deserved a warning. I'll see myself out. Oh and if you're really going to stay, you better be ready for a fight." He walked away, to the forest, Robert and Vince kept their guns on him until he was out of sight. Richard returned to a gray van parked on the street, Susan was waiting for him. "You're back, what did they say?" "They said they were going to stay and fight. They didn't believe me, understandable I suppose." "Damn," Susan said. "Let's just get back to camp, Marshall is already suspicious of us. We did what we could." ---- Back at the high school Sidney laid inside her tent when she heard a voice whisper her name, she opened the flap to see Caitlin. "Oh, hey Caitlin what's up?" Caitlin sighed. "I've been thinking about that offer you made me. I think I want to give it a shot." "Really, why the sudden change?" "I was just thinking, I could die tomorrow and never have the chance to be happy again. Especially with your old group out there, my time could be short. I want to be with someone, just have a bit of happiness before the storm, y'know?" "I don't really like thinking about that stuff, but you're right. I'm glad you came around, I hope we can get to know each other better." Caitlin smiled. "Well, it's not too dark, want to go for a walk with me?" Sidney returned her smile. "I'd like that." ---- Much later close to six AM James Marshall and Cicero stood at the outskirts of the high school Cicero watched the school through the scope of his rifle. "Looks like they're all still sleeping soundly, boss." "Not for long, Have the men ready by six AM sharp. We're giving these fucks one hell of a wake up call." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Michael Hood *Jorge *Caitlin *Tyler Barns *Sidney Barns *James Marshall *Cicero *Richard *Susan Deaths *None Trivia *None Previous Issue: Issue 25 Next Issue: Issue 27 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost